


Master of the House

by delannoie



Category: Lost
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Murder Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delannoie/pseuds/delannoie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Действие происходит в таймлайне 4-6 серий 4 сезона, когда Бен находился в плену у Локка, запертый в подвале собственного дома.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Горчичной расцветки дом дышал духом Бенджамина Лайнуса: лживо обещал покой и уют цветастыми шторами на окнах, торжественно и надменно ухмылялся беззубыми ртами масок на стенах, едко огрызался скрипом половиц на кухне, таинственно шуршал страницами раскрытых книг, но не делился своими секретами, лишь раздразнивая пришельца."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Master of the House

Джон просыпается, едва первые солнечные лучи пробиваются сквозь плотные шторы в полутемную комнату, возвещая о новом дне.

Спать в кровати после нескольких месяцев сна на земле непривычно. Больничная койка, избавиться от которой хозяин так и не успел, навевала неприятные воспоминания. Тот период своей жизни Локк предпочел бы вычеркнуть из памяти раз и навсегда.  
Джон ощущал себя чем-то чужеродным в этом, на первый взгляд обычном жилище среднестатистического обывателя. Только вот в хозяине этого дома не было ничего обычного.

Другие ушли, и в скором времени возвращаться не собирались. Можно было занять любой из просторных бунгало «Дхармавилля» не в первый раз безмолвно наблюдавших за сменой хозяев. Джон выбрал именно дом Бена из простого расчета: лучше понять своего врага и тщательно обыскать все углы его жилища в надежде найти ответы на беспокоившие вопросы.

Горчичной расцветки дом дышал духом Бенджамина Лайнуса: лживо обещал покой и уют цветастыми шторами на окнах, торжественно и надменно ухмылялся беззубыми ртами масок на стенах, едко огрызался скрипом половиц на кухне, таинственно шуршал страницами раскрытых книг, но не делился своими секретами, лишь раздразнивая пришельца. 

В первый же день Джон разбил тарелку, и он готов был поклясться, что та сама выскочила у него из рук, не желая служить непрошеному гостю. 

На второй день, когда Джон обыскивал шкаф, в сговор вступили книги. Они коварно кинулись с верхней полки, от души огрев Локка по спине.

Дом категорически отказывался сотрудничать, ревностно храня свои тайны. Вещи, которыми Бен имел склонность себя окружать – безделушки из разных стран мира – так и норовили броситься под ноги, спрыгнуть с полок, соревнуясь, кто прицельнее попадет по блестящей лысине Локка.

На третий день тостер со страшным звоном и скрежетом испустил дух столбиком черного дыма. Джон готов был поверить, что в этот дом вселилась часть той нечистой силы, что звалась Дымовым Монстром, и теперь просто играла с человеком, решившимся бросить ей вызов.

– У нас пожар? – Бен потянул носом, когда Джон открыл дверь в кладовую, чтобы вручить своему пленнику завтрак.

Выглядел Лайнус скорее заинтересованным, чем взволнованным.

– Нет, – Джон сделал вид, что ситуация его искренне забавляет. – Но тебе придется достать из своей «волшебной коробки» не только новую подводную лодку, а еще и тостер.

– А-а… – Бен выглядел разочарованным, или просто хотел так выглядеть. – Джон, я очень надеюсь, ты не сожжешь дом. Мне совершенно не хочется оставить Алекс без наследства.

Каждый их диалог был похож на партию в пинг-понг с заведомо известным результатом. Неважно, кто начинал, последнее слово всегда оставалось за Беном и попадало точно в цель, застревая пущенной стрелой между лопаток.

«Мне интересно знать каково это было, когда тебя пытался убить твой отец?» – звучал в ушах Джона мягкий спокойный голос.

«А каково это, когда твоя дочь дает пистолет врагу, явно желая тебе смерти?!»

Бросить бы эти слова Бену в лицо и наслаждаться реакцией. Как широко раскрываются голубые глаза и нервно вздрагивают руки, как беспомощно открывается рот, чтобы возразить, ударить в ответ, но Лайнус не находит слов и лишь зло поджимает губы. 

Джон тешит себя этой фантазией, но в арсенале Бена достаточно колких фраз, чтобы отражать словесные атаки. Остается лишь сжимать кулаки, когда под кожей ладоней растекается жидкий огонь бессильного гнева. 

О, с каким удовольствием Локк бы сжал шею Бена и наблюдал, как тот беспомощно бьется в его руках, хватая ртом воздух. Выдавить последний предсмертный хрип из его горла, заткнуть навсегда этот лживый рот, чтобы больше ни одно подлое слово не слетело с этих розовых губ...

Джон задыхался в этих четырех стенах. Дух Лайнуса преследовал его блеском стекол круглых очков, оставленных на столе, стопками аккуратно сложенного белья в комоде, неуловимым запахом кожи, дерева, сушеных трав, потертых корешков книг, пожелтевших страниц и какого-то странно знакомого парфюма. Джон спрятал очки в футляр, разложил книги по полкам, выкинул из шкафа все рубашки Бена, и опустошил комод, но запах «чужого дома» был неистребим.

Он мог убить хозяина дома, свернуть ему шею, застрелить, зарезать, утопить, черт возьми, но это было бы лишь бесполезной тратой времени и сил. Дух Бенджамина Лайнуса впитался в самого Локка, словно яд, проникающий через поры кожи, и, циркулируя по его кровеносной системе, отравлял его день за днем. Бен отпечатался под его веками, проскользнул в его сны, бесшумно и незаметно, словно ловкий воришка. Стоило отяжелевшей голове коснуться подушки, Бен усмехался, смотрел снизу вверх огромными глазами цвета талого льда, обещал ответы на все вопросы тихим глубоким голосом, словно предназначенным для одного Джона. Бен подходил так близко, что становилось невозможно отвлечься от того, как щекочет ноздри запах его кожи и нельзя было не рассматривать тонкие шрамы на его нижней губе. Джон просыпался, лихорадочно сминая простыни и долго лежал, дожидаясь, пока сердце прекратит яростные суицидальные попытки разбиться о стенки грудной клетки.

***

Бенджамин Лайнус смотрит на Джона поверх книги и будничным тоном с легким оттенком пренебрежения интересуется:

– Уже время обеда, или это просто визит вежливости? 

Даже в заключении, со ссадинами на лице, он умудряется держаться с достоинством наследника британской короны.

Локк усмехается и выдает едкий ответ. Их ежедневная партия словесного пинг-понга начинается точно по расписанию. Джон вальяжно прислоняется спиной к стене, старается выглядеть расслабленно и непринужденно, показывая, что контролирует положение, что он теперь хозяин в доме. Бен негромко хмыкает и едва заметно улыбается уголком рта.

Азартная мысль проносится в голове Джона яркой вспышкой и затухает, едва его взгляд сталкивается с холодным проницательным взглядом Бена, словно огонек брошенной в воду спички. 

Бен рефлекторно облизывает губы и приоткрывает рот, намереваясь что-то сказать. Джон закрывается, складывая руки на груди, будто эта поза сможет уберечь его от слов, будто он в состоянии вытравить этого подонка из своего организма, будто он все еще способен разобраться, где были его собственные мысли, а где те, что навеял этот проклятый дом...

Бен молчит и вновь облизывает губы, словно во рту у него пересохло от жажды.

«Да скажи ты уже что-нибудь, Дымовой Монстр тебя дери!»

Но Бен смотрит на него, чуть щурясь – изучает, просчитывает, будто стоит ему потянуть одну невидимую нить, и Джон окажется в его власти.

Подойти бы сейчас к ублюдку, схватить за короткие русые волосы, запрокинуть ему голову, заставить смотреть в глаза, упиваясь собственной наглостью и тем, что Бен полностью в его, Джона, власти, впиться ртом в его рот, кусать не до конца зажившие губы. Подавить любое сопротивление, целовать глубоко, ловя стоны удовольствия или протеста, держать крепко, не давая ни отвернуться, ни вздохнуть…

Что он сделает? Испугается? Попытается оттолкнуть? Будет яростно сопротивляться? Или обхватит руками за шею, поймает в сети, сотканные изо лжи и обмана, и утянет на дно в мутный темный омут, из которого нет возврата? Если однажды это произойдет, Джон утонет без сожалений.  



End file.
